Users of mobile communication devices often keep their devices in “always on” mode. In this way, mobile communication devices can run applications that respond to a data pull communication event or a data push communication event even while the user is not actively using the device. During an always on mode, background data transfers can include for example, weather widget updates, news feeds, social media updates, and email syncs. In some cases, a pull communication event or a push communication event can be necessary at that moment. In other cases, a pull communication event or a push communication event is not necessary at that moment.